El Amor es Infantil
by YueDark
Summary: Todo habia comenzado con un Malditamente encantador Beso. Luego las maldiciones continúan… Negación. Despues una Maldita Despedida, luego un maldito, ¿Reencuentro? Terminando en un Maldito Amor Infantil. Definitivamente el amor era infantil cuando se trataba de ellos dos... XD
1. Un Malditamente encantador Beso

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece. Pertenecen al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**Esta historia es de mi completa autoria. Queda prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**El amor es Infantil**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1: Un malditamente encantador beso…**

Estaba amaneciendo cuando la luz del sol se empezó a infiltrar en su ventana, dándole directamente en la cara. Se removió en la cama tratando de darle la espalda, pero el astro parecía quererla despertar con mayor insistencia.

Bufo molesta.

—'_¿Porque no puedo dormir 5 minutos mas?'_— Pensó, apretando los ojos con fuerza. El cansancio que sentía era realmente extremo. Una vez más se quejo, pues la maldita luz solar crecía más y más, como si en varios días no hubiera aparecido en el cielo. Y al pensar aquello cayo en cuenta que de hecho asi habían sucedido las cosas. La esplendorosa lluvia que tanto amaba había hecho acto de presencia por tres días seguidos sin descanso alguno.

Pero al recordar a la lluvia que le encantaba una molestia comenzó a acumularse en su mente, una cosa insignificante, tan trivial, que la muy desgraciada no la había dejado conciliar bien el sueño. Involuntariamente una mueca de confusión la invadió y un despreciable sonrojo la invadió. Aventó las cobijas hacia una esquina e inflando las mejillas con furia se sentó justo en medio de su cómoda cama, con ambos brazos cruzados.

_En el campo de entrenamiento numero 13 solo se distinguían dos borrosas figuras atacándose furiosamente. El frio metal incrustado en las palmas de sus manos, metal contra metal, chocando en la infinidad de la noche. Mientras la lluvia, es decir tormenta los golpeaba con furia._

_La enérgica chica de los chonguitos, Tenten, se encontraba en un enfrentamiento con su frio y molesto compañero de equipo, el genio Hyuuga Neji._

_¿Por que razón? Solo porque el ilustre genio saco a la luz una de sus odiosas facetas infantiles llamando a la chica "Diez, Diez" y esta dejándose llevar por el impulso —asesino— se le había ido encima maldiciéndolo hasta su cuarta generación._

_Tenten estaba furiosa, y como no estarlo, si el estúpido de Neji había insultado su nombre, y no solo esos, sino hasta sus ilustres raíces. Rápidamente la chica se subió a un árbol y lo miro desde abajo, mientras el maldito le sonreía con soberbia. Un relámpago ilumino el lugar, y con el fuerte destello de este de un salto y con un kunai en mano se lanzo con todo hacia él. Le haría tragarse sus palabras, le haría pagar, eso era una promesa._

_Neji a duras penas esquivo el ataque de su compañera, dio media vuelta y lanzo un furioso ataque que fue a parar a una replica de la chica que desapareció con un "Puff. El Hyuuga ensancho su sonrisa, claro, porque no hacerlo, si ese combate ya estaba decidido, él no perdería contra ella, no tenía permitido perder._

_Tenten apenas podía mantenerse en pie, con todo y que su enojo aun la tenia hirviendo en cólera, su cuerpo no respondía como ella quería. La lluvia era abrumadora y apenas podia ver, pues ella no poseía una técnica como la de su compañero, además que su típico peinado estaba desecho por completo y los mechones que escapaban le cubrían el rostro. Y luego tenia como ayudante al "mugroso" lodo que la hacia tropezar cada dos por tres._

_Y nuevamente cayo con fuerza al suelo, frunció las cejas. Ahora no sabía si estaba enojada por la estúpida bromita o por la mascarilla gratis que le cubría el rostro. De inmediato se puso en pie pero tarde fue pues tras ella, Neji poso un kunai en su cuello._

_De pronto la cálida y agitada respiración del muchacho la inquieto, un cosquilleo comenzó a invadir su oreja y aquella molestia aumento._

—_Perdiste… D-i-e-z, D-i-e-z…— pronuncia Neji con lentitud, enfatizando cada una de las letras. Tenten apretó los dientes con furia y cerro ambos puños encajando sin querer la punta del kunai de Neji sobre su piel._

_Muchos dirían que la siempre inocencia de Neji ante situaciones desconocidas serian condenadamente irresistibles ante la siempre simpática amiga que tenia, la cual lo molestaría y burlaría de él sin fin. Pero era todo lo contrario, el muchacho aprovechaba el lado infantil que poseía para hacerla enojar. A sabiendas que su compañera más que mujer madura parecía chiquilla, le molestaba. Ambos eran incorregibles, aun niños… aunque por fuera parecían unos muchachos maduros y serios, la actitud que sostenían en aquellos momentos demostraba lo contrario._

—_N-U-N-C-A…— Tenten sonrio —Quizás pienses que me venciste maldito… ja… pero aun esta por verse— Tenten tomo la mano de Neji y aplico mas presión en su piel, involuntariamente el kunai se clavo aun mas en su piel, y una ligera gota escarlata resbalo lo largo de su cuello. La kunoichi aplico mas fuerza y un chorrito de sangre salpico sus manos._

—_Mmm… que orgullosa eres, ni siquiera eres capaz de rendirte, y eso que te estoy dejando rendir con honor… y se supone que el soberbio soy yo… mmm… que interesante— el Hyuuga sonrio de lado y con la mano que aun tenia libre rodeo el cuerpo de Tenten pasando por su delgado abdomen hasta su pequeña cintura. Sin mucho esfuerzo apego su cuerpo al de ella. —¿Qué piensas ahora? ¿Crees poder escapar?— pregunto al oído de ella, Tenten cerro los ojos y suspiro._

—_Ay, ay, ay. Enserio Neji, ¿Cuándo aprenderás la lección?— tras el rápido movimiento de sus manos invoco una gruesa cadena con una hoz en un extremo, envolviendo con ella al chico que medio la abrazaba._

_Neji respingo sorprendido y desaflojo su agarre, Tenten aprovecho la oportunidad y dio media vuelta, quedando frente a frente. Tan cerca del otro estaban que sus narices casi se tocaban, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, cada uno sentía en su rostro la respiración del otro. Aun envueltos por aquella cadena Neji sostuvo el kunai en la garganta de ella y la castaña apunto la afilada hoz hacia la yugular._

—_Ahora quien es el que perdió Hyuuga…— Tenten enarco una ceja y ni siquiera se vio afectada por la cercanía de rostros, por el contrario del muchacho que parecía levemente sonrojado._

—_Mujer, no me hagas reír… que tanto como yo estas atrapada, un movimiento en falso y te corto la garganta…_

—_Eso no me afecta Neji, o apoco no te diste cuenta que hice un poco de presión para que un chorrito de sangre cayera en mi mano y asi poder invocar el arma._

—_Yo pensé que la guardabas en tus ropas… ya que parece que tienes mucho espacio ahí adentro— el opalino le dedico una minuciosa mirada, cosa que no hizo mas que enfurecer a la castaña._

—_Pues no imbécil, al que parece le sobra espacio es a ti…— Tenten sonrio levemente ante el inesperado sonrojo del Hyuuga. —Mmm… Anda Neji, hazlo, córtame… pero tu tampoco te vas a salvar de una buena herida, te olvidaste de mi hoz o que. Hazlo, atrévete, pero si quieres salir ileso de esto al menos espero una disculpa de tu parte._

—_¿Estas loca? No voy a disculparme, quizás suene muy trillado, pero quien crees que soy, Neji Hyuuga no se doblegara ante ti…— Tenten frunció el entrecejo._

—_Hazlo entonces…— Tenten se acerco mas a él, por inercia la presión en su garganta aumento y la sangre volvió a salir, pero conforme sangraba ella encajo también en el cuello de él la punta de la hoz, asi que él también sangraba._

—_Tenten detente, ¿Estas loca mujer? Estas lastimándote y me haces daño a mi también— Neji la fulmino con la mirada, pero Tenten parecía no retroceder en ningún momento._

_Si las cosas seguían asi, seguramente ambos terminarían con una gran herida. Neji pensó en varias maneras de salir de aquello, y pedir disculpas no era una opción. Tenten se acerco mas a él, sus narices se tocaron y sus labios casi se tocaron. Ignorando aquello el dolor iba en aumento y un líquido carmín manchaba el verde pasto._

_Su mente se esfumo justo cuando Tenten hablo sobre sus labios exigiendo nuevamente una disculpa. Fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que para librarse de aquello, tenía que apelar al lado Infantil–Romántico de la kunoichi._

—'_Dejarla en shock es lo mejor'— pensó el mas bendecido con la sangre Hyuuga. Sin pensarlo mucho soltó el kunai que mantenía en mano y tomo la nuca de Tenten, de un leve movimiento estampo sus labios sobre los de ella. Con los ojos muy, muy abiertos permaneció sin moverse siquiera._

_Tenten pensó una y otra vez en lo desgraciada que era aquella situación, ni siquiera presto atención a que estaba hablando casi sobre los labios de Neji, tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que fue ignorante de la situación hasta que todo ocurrió. Fue hasta ese momento que salió del trance de concentración en el que estaba._

_¿Cómo era posible que aquel muchacho tan frio la estuviera besando?_

_Y no solo era eso sino que era el peor beso que jamás le habían dado, y no era que fuera una experta, pero… era bastante malo._

_Fue ahí cuando su mente cayó en cuenta de que la palabra Beso y Neji nunca iban en la misma oración. Tenten enrojeció de pies a cabeza al darse cuenta de la barbaridad que su amigo había cometido._

_El maldito, engreído y estúpido Hyuuga Neji, la ¡BESABA!_

_Entonces sintió que su alma la abandonada, cosa que no era para menos, pues ese muchacho frente a ella causaba un sinfín de locas emociones que no estaba preparada para afrontar, bueno, no aun. Asi que por instinto cerró sus ojos pensando que estaba a punto de desvanecerse. Y ante tal acto Neji por fin reacciono…_

_Sus finos labios hizo deslizar por los de su amiga, y se entrego al beso cerrando los ojos…_

_De inmediato los brazos de Tenten reaccionaron soltando por completo el arma que los mantenía unidos, y se aferraron alrededor del cuello del Hyuuga. Él al notar que Tenten dejaba de aplicar presión coloco sus manos en la cintura de la castaña, profundizando mas el beso, al inmiscuirse lentamente dentro de la boca de su acompañante._

_Se separaron lentamente disfrutando aun del momento, con la respiración agitada y aun con éxtasis en su mirada._

_Tenten al ver lo que acababa de hacer se levanto como rayo, toco sus labio sintiéndolos casi arder, su mirada se nublo, y no dudo en salir corriendo del lugar, dejando a un feliz pero confundido Neji atrás._

—'_Demonios, ¿Como pudo pasar esto?'—__ Se decía una y otra vez mientras corría en dirección a su hogar __—'En que rayos estaba pensando… en que demonios pensaba Neji. Ese imbécil se atrevió a besarme, a mi…'— de pronto la idea le causo un tremendo calor, su cuerpo se afiebro y su cuerpo quizo desvanecerse nuevamente, pero se agarro de un faro tranquilizando su respiración, ya mas calmada continuo su travesía —'Idiota, como pudo hacerme eso'— su mente le hizo una mala jugada recordándole la dulce sensación de sus labios sobre los de aquel muchacho opalino. De inmediato negó con la cabeza, escandalizada ante tal cosa —'Mo… lo peor del caso es que como una estúpida le correspondí… maldición…'— tras lo ultimo su figura desapareció tras el umbral de su departamento._

El solo recuerdo la hacia sonrojar como estúpida enamoradiza, chasqueo la lengua molesta pero el recuerdo se colaba una y otra vez… inconscientemente rozo sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, casi podía jurar que aun sentía la deliciosa presión de los labios de Neji aun sobre los suyos.

Por lo que tras aquello una cuestión se formo en su cabeza, realmente, "¿Qué sentía ella por Neji?" Y como ingenua había estado buscando respuesta alguna toda la noche, llegando a la conclusión de que nada en especial sentía por él, solo eran compañeros, ni siquiera podía decirse que lo consideraba su amigo. Fue ahí cuando su conciencia se burlo cruelmente de ella. Tan aferrada estaba a su forma de ser, tan infantil, que solo aceptar que Neji era su amigo, el mejor de todos, le causaba nauseas. Nuevamente se hacia la loca, y como siempre hacia olvidaba aquello que la carcomía.

Asi que con firme decisión se arreglo apropiadamente para un entrenamiento matutino. Corrió por las un vacías calles de la aldea, mientras que su alocada cabeza le vino una nueva cuestión: Si ella decía no sentir absolutamente nada por el geniecito Hyuuga, entonces ¿Qué sentía él, que lo orillo a besarla tan apasionadamente? Frunció el seño no encontrando una respuesta clara, quizás no estaba segura, pero se encargaría de averiguarlo a toda costa. O dejaba de llamarse Tenten Ama…

Llego al campo de entrenamiento viendo solo a su mejor amigo Lee y a Gai, que en esos momentos mantenían una animada conversación sobre la llama de la juventud, —cosa de todos los días, nada inusual—.

—Hola, buenos días— les pregunto mientras les mostraba una hermosa sonrisa, el verlos solo a los dos le brindo una paz incomparable. Ambas bestias verdes la miraron cálidamente y sonrieron.

—Hola mi querida flor, te vez hermosa esta mañana, ¿Algo en particular te sucedió?— se atrevió a comentar Lee guiñándole un ojo, inevitablemente Tenten enrojeció, mientras maldecía internamente el que su amigo —pues para ella Lee si lo era— pudiera leer tan bien sus emociones.

—Gracias Lee, pero no, no me paso nada en partículas, jajaja— los nervios la traicionaron, la hicieron retroceder apenada. Lee solo le sonrio ampliamente acercándose un poco mas a ella.

—Tenten tú no me engañas, algo te pasó, cuenta…— decía en un susurro el genio del taijutsu, mientras Tenten maldecía una y otra vez.

—Buenos días Tenten— saludo Gai a la par que se acercaba a sus dos estudiantes. Por fin la castaña suspiro aliviada, en silencio agradeció la intervención de su alocado maestro y se aparto de Lee lo mas que pudo.

—Buenos días Gai-sensei…— inclino la cabeza levemente.

—Ya que estamos todos comencemos…— indico Gai con entusiasmo, a la par que comenzaba a estirar, mientras Lee seguía su ejemplo.

Tenten se paralizo por un segundo, la sangre dentro de ella comenzó a hervir, y una mirada insensible se formo en su rostro. Se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, ni siquiera se movió.

—Tenten, no piensas estirar… no te distraigas jovencita— le regaño Gai al verla tan absorta.

—'_Humm… el infeliz no vino para no tener que verme después de lo que paso anoche… Quién iba a pensar que el gran Neji Hyuuga no era más que un completo cobarde… si piensa que le armare un escándalo, esta muy equivocado… demonios, como me molesta que sea tan infantil…'— _Su mirada se oculto en sus flequillos, y la sonrisa que se formo en su boca congelo a Gai, quien la miraba insistentemente. —Cobarde…— susurro a la nada, sin mas siguió el ejemplo de Lee corriendo alrededor de la pista, con aquella lúgubre sensación…

Luego de unas horas de entrenamiento, exhaustivas, vigorizantes y acaloradas, todos pararon para descansar y tomar un poco de agua. El incontenible sol caía directo en sus cabezas, el sudor y cansancio los invadía de sobre manera.

—Creo que voy a buscar un poco de agua, por aquí hay un arroyo cercano, ahora vuelvo— índico Tenten levantándose de inmediato y echando a correr a los adentros del bosque. Una brisa fresca la rodeo, cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar. Tras llegar al arroyo se inclino para verter un poco del cristalino líquido en su botella, pero de inmediato se percato de algo inusual, asi que con cautela se decidió a ocultarse en un arbusto cercano.

Se percato de una risita infantil proveniente de alguna chica boba, mientras que en silencio era seguida por otra persona. Abrió los ojos agudizando su visión, solo para percatarse de lo inevitable…

—Por favor Neji-kun, solo di que si…— Suplicaba la voz chillona de una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos color jade, mientras tomaba a Neji del brazo. El muchacho trataba de zafarse con delicadeza, pero ella se aferraba a él con fuerza.

—No, ya te dije que no puedo aceptarte, solo acepte salir contigo porque Hiashi-sama lo pidió, pues tenía que tratar unos asuntos con tu padre— el Hyuuga alejo la mano de ella y se separo considerablemente. Frunció el cejo y dio media vuelta olvidándose de la muchacha.

—Pero, yo… en verdad te quiero mucho…— la mirada de la joven se ensombreció, finas lágrimas amenazaron con escabullirse en su rostro. Neji dio media vuelta y la miro, la culpa se apodero de él, por lo que se acerco un paso hacia ella solo contemplándola. Aprovechándose de la situación ella tomo entre sus manos las mejillas de él, se alzo de puntitas y rozo sus labios con los de Neji. Tan solo una simple caricia, que logro activar el byakugan en el Hyuuga.

Mientras tanto, Tenten los miraba desde los arbustos. No supo exactamente porque pero se sintió traicionada. Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando la voz de Neji la hizo retornar.

—Demonios Kaede, no te lo voy a volver a repetir, "No te quiero", yo estoy enamorado de otra persona— Asqueado, el shinobi aparto bruscamente a Kaede. Respiro hondo y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

Tenten se quedo helada ante tal escena, escalofríos la invadieron y una extraña sensación se apodero de ella. Con furia apretó su botella hasta desfigurarla.

—'_Maldito Hyuuga… besando a medio mundo… odio a los playboy's. Pero ya me vengare… tenlo por seguro… ahora bien se, que lo único que siente por mi este tarado es…'—_ Su mente le reclamaba por su estupidez. Dio media vuelta, con rapidez se alejo del lugar, mientras su sarcástica sonrisa se apodero completamente de su alma.

—Yo… lo siento, se que no debí, pero es que yo necesitaba tanto esto. El dolor de tu rechazo es insoportable, ¿Sabias eso? No tenerte me mata lentamente. Nos conocemos desde hace algunos años atrás y tú nunca me has volteado a mirar siquiera. Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme con tal de sentir tus dulces labios, por favor perdóname…— apenada por la situación Kaede se disculpaba, Neji la observaba furioso, asi que no pudo resistir su mirada mucho mas, por lo que decidió alejarse de él, dejándolo completamente solo…

Llego a su hogar, a su refugio. Sola, en ese pequeño lugar se sentía segura. Su cama era su mejor defensa. Algo que Tenten había sabido siempre y que era como un lema en su vida era: "Que los hombres eran unos malditos egoístas, y sobre todo idiotas". Toda su vida se había repetido constantemente aquello, para que cuando llegara el momento en que sintiera algo por uno de ellos, pudiera enfrentarlo sin dolor. Maldita sea, sufría, como sufría… quizás ella no era tan común como las otras mujeres de las que había leído una vez, y de las que juro nunca ser. El sufrimiento se lo causaba a ella misma, ahora en esos momentos Neji era su blanco, pues en el mismo momento en que se decidió a participar en su jueguito acepto que lo consideraba como algo mas que un simple conocido. Como ingenua se engañaba, mientras se corazón se pudría en lo mas oscuro de su ser.

—'_Seguramente el beso de ayer fue solo un impulso de hombre… Lo detesto, es un idiota… Ah… la culpa de todo la tengo yo, por bajar la guardia, por permitirle jugar asi, por bajar la barrera entre él y yo…—_ desde la oscuridad de su cuarto, levanto la cara hacia la luna que se hacia presente por la ventana, decidió odiarla con fervor. _—'Es mejor si nunca mas me fio. Debo eliminar cada momento que existió entre tú y yo… solo asi, podre destruirte, tal como me hiciste tú a mí…_

Una sonrisa escapo de sus labios, una con brillo propio. Prometió nunca mas permitirse, bajar aquella cortina invisible que la protegía. Ya nada seria como antes…

**Continuara...**

* * *

**.**

**Sinceramente volvi a leerlo y no me gusto para nada, asi que me descidi a borrar la historia y volvi a subirlo, pero esta vez completamente diferente al original. Asi que espero que les guste mucho XD.**

**Comenten mucho mucho...**

**Cuidense. Salu2 desde Mexico lindo.**

**YUE! =^-^=**


	2. Las maldiciones continúan… Negación

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece. Pertenecen al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia es de mi completa autoria. Queda prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2: Las maldiciones continúan… Negación.**

El campo de entrenamiento numero 13 se divisaba a lo lejos. El verde pasto se mecía con el feroz viento. Y los arboles susurraban palabras al sol. Cerca de uno se hallaba el heredero del Bouke, en pose de meditación, con ambos ojos cerrados. Cerca de él se encontraba Rock Lee practicando sin descanso, una patada nueva que su maestro Gai, le había enseñado el día anterior. Un poco mas a lo lejos se veía una figura verde caminar de un lado a otro, con una mano en el mentón y otra en el pecho, mientras pronunciaba quien sabe que tantas tonterías. El motivo era, que la única mujer del equipo Gai no había llegado todavía y ya pasaba hora y media de la hora acostumbrada para entrenar.

De repente los pasos del hombre mayor se detuvieron, a lo que su pupilo favorito se detuvo a escucharlo con adoración.

—Creo que mejor vamos a buscar a la pequeña Tenten, esta tardando demasiado y no es normal que falte al entrenamiento matutino— propuso Maito Gai.

—Yosh… vamos Gai-sensei, si no encontramos a mi florecita en 10 minutos hare 2000 lagartijas, es una promesa— dijo emocionado Lee, sonriéndole al sol, segundado por su excéntrico maestro. Neji abrió los ojos de improviso, siquiera se negó a tal ridícula petición de su maestro, solo se levanto de inmediato, escuchándose un pequeño "Hmp" de su parte.

Encerrada en la oscuridad se su casa Tenten observaba las calles desde su ventana. Con solo uno de sus ojos mirando y una sonrisa tétrica, imaginaba las mil y un formas de vengarse del maldito Hyuuga. Pero por mas que pensaba nada se le ocurría. Pagarle con la misma moneda no entraba en sus planes, ignorarlo, seria imposible, entonces que… que… que…

Tan concentrada estaba que le fue imposible oír que alguien insistente llamaba a su puerta. Al no escuchar respuesta esta persona se había escabullido por la ventana de la cocina. Inspeccionaba la casa hecho todo un alboroto, mientras trataba de hallar a la chica castaña que habitaba en ella. De pronto una risita escalofriante le alerto, de inmediato se dirigió hacia la habitación principal. Con total cuidado abrió la puerta, sus orbes aquamar examinaron el lugar que permanecía en penumbras. Sin previo aviso un afilado kunai fue colocado en su garganta, logrando lastimarla levemente. Las finas gotas de sangre mancharon el piso a la par que la rubia se zafaba del agarre de su atacante. Inmediatamente se puso en guardia observando frente a ella una demacrada Tenten con una lastimera sonrisa en los labios.

—Demonios mujer, ¿Qué te pasa?— pregunto preocupada acercándose a ella. Tenten soltó el kunai, quedándose estática frente a la figura frente a ella. Sin poder evitarlo dos gotas saladas escurrieron de sus ojos hasta perderse por sus labios. Sin pensárselo Temari la abrazo con cariño.

Por un rato permanecieron asi.

—Dime Tenten, ¿Qué tienes?— la princesa del desierto la miraba preocupada, mientras afanosamente limpiaba los rastros de llanto que Tenten ignoraba. La castaña siquiera se preocupo por contestar, permaneciendo en completo silencio, hasta que por fin logro reaccionar separándose de su amiga rubia.

—Temari, estas aquí…— pronuncio con voz temblorosa.

—Es obvio ¿No…? Estás muy extraña, dime que demonios te pasa— exigió exaltada la Sabaku No. Tenten negó sonriendo falsamente.

—Olvida lo que sucedió, ni yo misma encuentro una explicación para ello— Temari alzo una ceja aun incrédula —Sabes lo aprensiva que soy, no olvido las cosas fácilmente… creo que me entusiasme de mas con una idea realmente macabra… jajaja… lo siento— Tenten rasco su mejilla torpemente. Temari camino hasta la cama de su amiga y se sentó, mirándole aun seria.

—Tenten, no me engañas… alg…

—Olvídalo, yo quiero hacerlo— Tenten se alejo de su amiga, dándole la espalda. Se dirigió a la ventana, abriendo la ventana al igual que las cortinas, el sol ilumino su cuarto con intensidad. —Ahora dime mujer… ¿Que haces aquí?

—Ah… vine de nana…

—¿Nana? ¿De quien?— Tenten volteo a verla aun incrédula. Temari sonrio nerviosa alzando los hombros.

Una extraña presencia familiar se poso frente a ella, su cálido aliento se perdía entre su cuello. Una sonrisa sincera se formo en los carnosos labios de la kunoichi de Konoha. La mano desconocida se poso en su vientre y la otra en su hombro.

—De mi…— respondió con total sensualidad en su oído. Ante el comentario Tenten estremeció, y el chico castaño no tuvo más remedio que sonreír.

Tenten se volteo rápidamente fundiéndose en un abrazo con su desconocido amigo. Kankuro la apretó fuertemente, contento de verla.

—Creo que estoy de mas aquí…— Temari desapareció en una ráfaga de viento, dejando a la parejita solos.

—Que gran recibimiento…— Kankuro no pudo evitar reír. Tenten se separo de él y lo miro fijamente.

—Lo mismo digo preciosa…

—Asi que has venido a visitarme, lindo marionetista… no me lo esperaba— la mujer alzo una ceja altanera, con ambas manos en la cintura.

—Mmm… ya vez, me traes loquito…— Kankuro se alzo de hombros y Tenten soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Si, si como no… ahora déjame cambiarme, tenemos que celebrar que estas aquí— Tenten cerro la puerta tras la salida del joven Sabaku No.

Con la rapidez de un rayo, cambio sus harapientas ropas, por un conjunto que le había regalado Ino y Karin hacia ya un año, compuesto de un pequeño short blanco y una blusa verde militar que dejaba uno de sus hombros al descubierto. Se miro al espejo inspeccionando su atuendo.

—Mmm… me gusta, pero falta algo…— sin pensárselo soltó su acostumbrado peinado, paso el cepillo por su cabello y asi lo dejo. Sin pensarlo mas salió de su cuarto rumbo a la sala donde el joven de Suna ya la esperaba. Frente a ella Kankuro examinaba un pergamino de armas que había llamado su atención. Sin pensárselo su vista comenzó a observar detenidamente al muchacho. Sus habituales ropas habían desaparecido, al igual que su acostumbrada pintura. De hecho lucia un sencillo pantalón negro con una camisa lila medio desabotonada, sus cabellos despeinados graciosamente y su banda ninja en el cuello. Aquello le causo un profundo hueco en el estomago, sin saber el porque se puso nerviosa de la nada.

—In-interesante…

—Mucho… aquí habla de una técnica ancestral para invocar una gran can…— pero sus palabras se ahogaron al verla frente a él con aquel atuendo tan seductor.

—Cantidad se armas legendarias… si, lo se— Kankuro no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras Tenten tomaba de sus manos el pergamino y lo colocaba donde se suponía debería ir —Que te parece si en lugar de estar aquí estudiando… vamos a divertirnos por ahí.

—Me encantaría…— sin aviso se acerco a la chica y tomando un mechón de su cabello lo llevo a su nariz —Déjame decir que hoy estas hermosa— los oscuros ojos de él se posaron en los castaños de ella, otro estremecimiento involuntario se apodero de ella —Siempre pensé que te verías más linda si te soltabas el cabello— susurro Kankuro muy cerca de sus labios. De improviso Tenten se alejo de él rumbo a la puerta.

—Gracias Kankuro, pero creo que estas exagerando… nos vamos…

Cerca del centro de la aldea donde Tenten vivía el trió de compañeros buscaba desesperadamente a su amiga, pues como Gai era muy impaciente y exagerado ya se estaba imaginando lo peor. Habían tocado varias veces a la puerta del hogar de la Castaña y nada… también habían visitado a la rubia Hokage y esta había negado la salida de Tenten de la aldea para una misión.

Totalmente desanimados las bestias verdes de la Hoja lloraban abrazados la muerte de su amiga. Mientras el tercer miembro del equipo los miraba con desprecio, junto a unos arbustos.

Justo cuando el Hyuuga se iba a rendir junto frente a ellos la vieron pasar, aunque no estaban muy seguros de ello. La miraron atentamente pasar junto a un muchacho de pelo castaño al que tampoco reconocieron.

—Sera, o no será… si, si es…

—No, no creo…

—Como puede dudar Gai-sensei, es la florecita más bella.

—¿En serio es Tenten?— pregunto Maito Gai inseguro de lo que veía.

—Si, estoy seguro, aunque se vea un poco diferente no puedo equivocarme— aseguro Lee a la par que agudizaba la vista desde un árbol cercano. Neji se congelo por un segundo, siquiera prestaba atención a la absurda conversación de sus compañeros. —Si, es ella. Acabo de confirmarlo Gai-sensei. Se ve muy linda, siempre supe que mi flor se vería aun mas hermosa con su cabello suelto— comento Lee entusiasmado, a la par que bajaba de su centro de espionaje.

Embobado por la apariencia de Tenten Neji no se percato del hecho que Kankuro caminaba tomado del brazo por la chica. Sus privilegiados ojos hacia recorrer por la anatomía de ella. Rodando de sus piernas, cintura, pecho, su fino cuello, su cabello perfectamente alisado, hasta su rostro, su trigueña piel pintada de un tenue rojo… y su risueña sonrisa que no iba dirigida a él, no, demonios que no, sino a un hombre que siquiera conocía.

Maldición, maldición, maldición…

—Wow no sabía que Tenten tuviera novio— comento Gai viendo también la misma escena.

—Si yo tampoco sabia— apoyo sorprendido Lee.

De pronto él árbol junto a ellos se desplomo de la nada, dejando tras de si una densa nube de humo.

—'_Malditos imbéciles, ¿Que demonios creen que dicen? Tenten con novio, tsk, es imposible'—_ con la maldita furia al 100% salió en busca de una explicación que incluía el cuerpo del difunto chico.

Tenten iba del brazo de Kankuro platicando muy animadamente, cuando se detuvieron a comprar un helado de chocolate, el favorito de ambos. La plática estaba tan interesante, pues los dos tenían gustos similares, como su gusto excesivo por las armas, etc. Además que de cuando en cuando Kankuro hacia sus típicas bromas respecto a su gusto por ella, cosa que tenía que admitir, le fascinaba.

La ironía de sus palabras le agradaba, porque asi por más que dijeran que ambos se gustaban, nunca seria cierto y si llegaba a suceder algo entre ellos no saldría lastimada. Seria un cruel juego que con esas condiciones estaba más que dispuesta a jugar.

—Tenten… sabes que me gustas— la aludida lo miro fijamente —Que entre broma y broma me gusta decírtelo, asi como tu lo haces conmigo.

—Si es cierto— Tenten se cruzo de brazos —Me gustas, pero solo eso, mira Kankuro no quiero que pienses mal, pero no me gusta comprometerme, ni contigo ni con nadie. Si, tengo "amigos", como Temari y tu, o Lee, pero no me gusta que se entrometan en mi vida o yo en la de ellos. Siempre e sido muy cerrada y no me agrada compartir mis problemas con nadie. Soy una persona que tiene la idea que asi es mejor, prefiero guardarme mis asuntos… y asi nadie sale lastimado, entiendes.

—Creo que lo hago, en ese aspecto creo que somos muy parecidos. Al principio pensé lo mismo de nuestra amistad, pero conforme te e ido conociendo me di cuenta que me gustas mas tu, que seguir con mi filosofía de vida. Quiero intentar algo contigo, aun si no quieres compromisos, que intentemos algo, porque soy muy feliz contigo.

—A decir verdad yo también estoy contenta de poder estar contigo Kankuro, pero no se…— sin pensárselo Kankuro la tomo entre sus brazos, sus labios se acercaron a los de ella, el aroma a desierto se apodero de sus fosas nasales y sus profundos ojos negros la miraron con deseo. Por un segundo tembló entre sus brazos, sus narices se rozaron… sin poder evitarlo mas sus bocas se fundieron en una sola. Un beso frenético, como todos los sentimientos que representaba Kankuro para ella. Tenten lo jaloneaba del cuello para profundizar el contacto mientras Kankuro coloco sus dos manos en las mejillas de esta. Y aun en medio de ese beso, una idea cruzo en su mente… la clave estaba en su ORGULLO…

Las venas de sus ojos resaltaron en su rostro, como acto involuntario. El Hyuuga bien sabía lo que quería, con todo y las tonterías que había cometido el día anterior, había disfrutado como loco el sabor de Tenten. Asi que con la mayor fuerza de voluntad posible, hablaría con ella y le exteriorizaría sus sentimientos, —aunque quizo vomitar varias veces al pensar lo ultimo—. Entonces quizás las cosas salieran bien, y listo, en menos de lo que canta un gallo tendría a Tenten solo para él.

Ahí, es donde estaba el dilema, porque todo había salido menos como él lo había querido. Y pareciera que a ella le gustaba presumir a su maldito amiguito quien en esos instantes la devoraba con desesperación… sus puños apretó, casi queriendo sangrarse con las uñas, sus ojos se hicieron pequeñitos y la furia exploto… su maldito orgullo lo cegó.

Un arremolinado viento proveniente del sur los sorprendió, de la nada comenzó a aumentar y crecer y crecer… hasta qu sus pies se elevaron del suelo, saliendo disparado en la dirección contraria en la que la técnica de Neji provenía. La mujer abrió los ojos aun sorprendida, pues a lo lejos Kankuro trataba de levantarse de semejante golpe, con un hilito de sangre corriendo por sus labios se incorporo. En el momento que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Tenten, esta desapareció en una densa nube de humo.

Era Neji quien ahora en brazos la llevaba a un lugar a alejado de la ciudad, adentrándose mas y mas hacia el bosque. Aun confundida por lo sucedido, siquiera era capaz de forcejear el agarre. Pasando unos minutos llegaron a su destino, al menos eso parecía pues el Hyuuga delicadamente había depositado a Tenten en el piso. Por unos segundos ella fue incapaz de mirarlo a la cara, mas bien parecía trastornada. Al contrario de ella, Neji la miraba entre enfadado y dolido, mas ninguno de los dos hablaba.

—Jajajajajajaja…— comenzó a reír histérica Tenten, ella no era de las chicas que les gustara provocar celos a los demás, pero para el Hyuuga no serian celos, claro que no, seria mas bien que le estarían aplastando su orgullo, del cual parecía jactarse a cada segundo. Y aquello le causaba gracia a la kunoichi —Jajajajajaja…— siguió riendo con algo de burla marcada en su mirada.

—¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— pregunto enfadado el Hyuuga, pues Tenten no dejaba de reírse como loca. Neji enfoco sus ojos en ella con una rabia mas que aparente.

—Uyyy que miedo… Jajajaja…— Tenten se retorcía entre risas frívolas.

—¡Cállate! ¡Basta! ¡Detente!— el shinobi comenzó a alzar la voz conforme las risotadas de Tenten aumentaban —¡Cállate, maldita sea!— Neji la tomo entre sus brazos y la sacudió con fuerza. De la nada Tenten calló, mirándolo con un maldito odio que era incapaz de guardar. Al instante el muchacho se congelo, con una pizca de miedo en la mirada. La incomprensible mirada que ella le dirigía era tan insoportable.

—La verdad es que nunca imagine ver a Hyuuga Neji celoso… la verdad, si tanto amas a Kankuro te lo dejo, no me apetece pelear contigo solo por eso.

—¿Qué demonios dices Tenten? No te enti…

—Ay, Ay Neji, solo tenias que decirlo, enserio, yo no me meteré entre ustedes dos. Con ninguno de los dos— Tenten cambio su sombría mirada por una de burla y altanería, con ambas manos en la cintura y una ceja alzada.

—De verdad que no entiendo…

—No hay mucho que entender… no tengo ganas de la ¡Maldita platica! Que pienso que quieres que tengamos… Guárdate tus palabras, porque la verdad no me interesan…— Tenten dio media vuelta tratando de regresar a la aldea.

—¡Que no te interesan…! ¡Maldita egoísta, Tenten!— ahora era el Hyuuga quien hablaba mordaz. Tenten retrocedió sus pasos y lo encaro con fiereza. Inevitablemente, ante ese hombre era incapaz de comportarse con normalidad, su lado infantil que permanecía oculto salía a flote con tanta rapidez, aquel sujeto la doblegaba con tal facilidad que ahora más que nunca lo odiaba con fervor.

—Egoísta… no, créeme que no cariño…— ella se acerco a Neji y le pellizco la mejilla a cada palabra que decía —Aquí el egoísta, mentiroso eres tu, no yo…

—Asi, entonces porque eras tu la que se besaba con ese imbécil— Neji dio un par de pasos y se acerco mas a ella, casi sus narices se rozaban.

—Eso no te incumbe… si me beso con toda la maldita aldea, es cosa mia no tuya— como auto-reflejó por la cercanía, se alejo un poco de él.

—Claro que me incumbe…— hizo una pausa cerrando los ojos —Solo voy a decir esto una vez Tenten…

—Asi, pues mejor no lo digas… ya te dije que lo que digas o hagas me tiene sin cuidado, me vale un mísero cacahuate.

—No me hagas mas difícil esto… tu bien sabes lo mucho que me cuesta expresarme.

—Ósea, que ahora quieres comprensión… mira nada mas… la verdad yo no soy una persona que la tenga— dio media vuelta, dio un par de pasos y luego se detuvo, volteando solo el rostro miro a Neji —Púdrete Hyuuga…

Sin esperárselo Neji la alcanzo aprisionándola entre sus brazos, mirándola directo a los ojos hablo.

—Desde el primer momento, en que nuestros labios se rozaron supe una cosa…— Tenten lo miro aterrada, lo que menos quería oír era una tonta declaración, el pánico se instalo en sus ojos. La maldita barrera que la separaba del mundo amenazaba con romperse en el instante en el que el Hyuuga dijera lo que no quería oír. Con rapidez cubrió sus oídos y cerro los ojos.

—Suéltame, no quiero escucharte, déjame ir…— pedía entre suplicas.

—No, no te voy a soltar… ahora Tenten, abre los ojos.

—No, no quiero, suéltame, déjame ir, por favor Neji…— él shinobi la miro confundido, de un momento a otro la Tenten desafiante se esfumo dejando a tras una temblorosa chica que entre suplicas le pedía dejarla ir. Neji sonrio altanero.

—No Tenten… entonces donde iba, asi, supe una cosa, que tu eres mia y de nadie mas… asi que no me importa que demonios hagas, al final del día, siempre serás mia. Estas advertida… Asi que ya sabes, si quieres jugar asi, yo también puedo— La asustada mujer se tenso, si su actitud altiva no funcionaba con el Hyuuga, ¿Qué mas podía hacer?… se aterro al darse cuenta que no podía encontrar una respuesta. Estaba a total merced de él, a fin de cuentas era ella la que siempre perdía cuando se trataba de Hyuuga Neji.

Sin pensarlo mas Neji se acerco a ella rozando sus labios con suavidad y en un segundo desapareció… dejándola sola en medio de la nada, temblando y con gruesas lagrimas escapando de sus achocolatados ojos.

—Aléjate de mí, no te vuelvas a acercar, me oíste, te odio…

Palabras que se llevo el viento, como una nueva melodía de amor.

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

.

_**Sinceramente me esta gustando mucho... no se que opinen... me gustaria que comentaran mas...**_

_**Waaa... estoy ansiosa por el tercer capitulo, que ya casi esta listoo.. XD**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, asi como me diverti escribiendo esto.**_

_**Cuidense. Salu2 desde Mexico.**_

_**YUE! =^-^=**_


	3. Maldita… Despedida

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecen al Odiado (por ahora) Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia es de mi completa autoria. Queda prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3: Maldita… Despedida.**

El torturante tiempo hizo presencia, cuatro meses transcurrieron con lentitud. Tenten se había alejado por completo de su equipo por un tiempo, pero después sin más remedio había tenido que asistirlos en unas cuantas misiones. Eso si, ignorando al Hyuuga por completo. Aunque siendo sinceros eso no era su estilo, no le gustaba esconderse, ella era una mujer valiente que siempre aceptaba los retos. Pero había algo en el Hyuuga que le ponía los pelos de punta, si bien ella llegaba a ser muy mala e hiriente cuando se lo proponía, ahora entendía que Neji lo era aun más, y como dicen, siempre hay una horma para su zapato, y Neji era la suya. Tan solo verlo de lejos le asustaba, sintiendo que cada vez mas su barrera se hacia pedacitos, imposibles de reparar…

Que decir del genio Hyuuga. Había caído redondito en el juego de Tenten y se recriminaba por ello. Le había costado mucho aceptar que sentía algo muy profundo por ella, tanto asi que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar. Si en algo se caracterizaba Neji, era por su orgullo, orgullo que no le permitía perderla. Aun si Tenten llegara a odiarlo, él siempre estaría ahí, para estremecerla, para besarla con pasión, para hacerla suya de una buena vez, y para siempre. Aunque nunca había aceptado la palabra enamorado, sabía que lo estaba.

Pero había algo que aun no comprendía con totalidad, la actitud cambiante de Tenten. Y se había dado cuenta con el paso del tiempo, lo que ella sentía no era mas que miedo, un terrible miedo de necesitar a alguien, de ser lastimada, de conocer el amor, algo que en su vida había sentido por nadie. Por eso se encerraba en su mundo, sin contarle a nadie sus problemas, su sentir. Siempre sola, autosuficiente, incapaz de tener una verdadera amistad, una relación. Hasta cierto punto la entendía, pues sin padres ni ningún familiar, era de esperarse que fuera asi. Todo lo opuesto a Naruto, siempre alegre, con una sonrisa falsa en los labios, aunque por dentro muriera lentamente.

Su filosofía de "No necesito a nadie", no solo la lastimaba a ella sino a todo ser cercano a ella, incluso a su "querida" amiga del desierto, incluso a él…

Domingo por la mañana, un ardiente sol iluminando el firmamento y un terrible calor a su máximo poder. Primavera, como odiaba la primavera… pensaba que el día no podía ser peor cuando un estúpida se estampo contra ella tirándola de lleno al suelo. La cabellera roja la alerto, justo cuando tras ella una rubia se estampaba contra ellas a toda velocidad.

—¡Demonios! ¿Qué sucede con ustedes?— pregunto sobándose la cabeza. Las mujeres la miraron apenadas y se pusieron de pie.

—Lo siento, es que aquí, mi quería Karin robo unos cosméticos de la tienda de la señora Akane y esta nos perseguía como loca, con un machete en las manos, jajaja— explico Ino dándole un coscorrón a la pelirroja.

—Si, todo es mi culpa, ¿No? Y quien fue la que estaba tratándose de ligar a su hijo, haber quien…

—No le hagas caso a esta loca…

—A quien llamas loca… anoréxica…

Mientras aquellas dos discutían como siempre, Tenten recordó que tenia que apresurarse pues la Hokage la esperaba en su oficina. La verdad le causaba mucha risa el par de amigas que se cargaba. La verdad era que nunca espero hacer amistad con Karin, aquella muchacha loca, pero habiéndola conocido un poco mejor le había caído bien. Tenia claro que la mayoría de las muchachas la tachaban de zorra, pero eso no le importaba. Karin había tenido la confianza de contarle todo sobre Sasuke, hasta la traición del mismo. Asi que sin hogar alguno, había encontrado el cariño que necesitaba en Konoha. Además que ahora tenía a alguien más a quien acosar —alegando que su chackra era tan cálido—, asi que cada vez que veía a Naruto corría como loca a besarlo, mientras el rubio huía despavorido.

Con respecto a Ino, no tenia mucho que decir, era su amiga y le encantaba su alocada personalidad. Asi que las tres junto con Temari hacían la mancuerna perfecta. Y aunque a veces Hinata se les unía, no era lo mismo para Sakura —también llamada pelos de chicle—, pues la Haruno se la pasaba en el hospital ignorándolas triunfalmente.

Con el tiempo se había hecho muy unida a esas tres amigas suyas, ignorando cuando estaba con ellas su propia ideología.

Caminando, sus pasos la guiaron hasta donde la rubia mandamás de la aldea ya la esperaba. Fue informada de una peligrosa misión como espía de una pequeña aldea cerca del desierto del país del viento, donde tendría como compañeros a Hinata, Shino y Kankuro. Duración de la misma, aproximadamente dos meses. Sin excepción acepto, alegando que saldrían al anochecer.

Al salir de la torre de la Hokage se topo con su maestro Maito Gai, que amable le sonrio y le entrego una pequeña nota de parte de Lee, donde le pedía que lo viera en el campo de entrenamiento, pues tenia algo de suma importancia que comunicarle. Con algo de pereza se dirigió al lugar destinado, donde ya a lo lejos diviso una mancha verde acompañada de una blanca, indudablemente Lee y Neji.

—Demonios Neji, esta situación ya me esta hartando… te digo todo esto para que hagas algo de una buena vez. La actitud de Tenten también me preocupa, desde un principio supe que algo en ella no cuadraba, pero ahora ese sentimiento se desborda por doquier— decía Lee mientras caminaba de un lado a otro haciendo ademanes totalmente exagerados.

Neji permanecía sereno ante los reproches de su amigo verde, sentado, con ambos ojos cerrados escuchaba atentamente.

—Maldita sea Neji, me estas escuchando… odio cuando hace…

—La bese…— escupió el Hyuuga con tranquilidad.

—¡¿Qué?!— Lee se detuvo de improviso y miro a Neji alterado. El Hyuuga abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miro.

—Al principio no supe porque la había retado a un entrenamiento, me burle de su nombre, la insulte, la hice enojar… cuando ya la tenia doblegada ella me acorralo, me hacia daño y yo a ella… pero la necedad de esa mujer es insuperable, y no quería soltarme. Pensé, pensé mucho en un plan para zafarme de aquella situación, pero no se me ocurría nada, asi que simplemente la bese, la bese para que bajara la guardia y me soltara…

—¡Imbécil, eres un imbécil Neji! ¿Cómo te atreviste?— Lee se acerco a su compañero y le agarro del cuello, mientras de sus ojos salían chispas de rabia.

—Todavía no acabo Lee…— los ojos del muchacho cabeza de tazón se apaciguaron un poco —Al principio no supe porque, como ya te he dicho, pero lo estuve pensando toda la noche en vela, hasta tuve un altercado con una chica que conozco desde hace mucho, y frente a ella acepte sentir algo muy fuerte por alguien… lo medite un poco mas, por eso no vine al entrenamiento, y supe que esa persona es Tenten…— Lee zafo su agarre y se alejo, mientras cubría con una mano su rostro, aun sin entenderlo del todo —Luego mire a Tenten con un chico el otro día, la verdad no tengo idea de quien sea, pero

—Te refieres a Kankuro, el hermano del Kazekage, lo recuerdo bien… lo golpeaste y te llevaste a Tenten…

—Entonces es el hermano del Kazekage…— Neji se quedo en silencio por un momento, mientras Lee lo veía agudamente —Después me pelee con Tenten, pues la muy cobarde no quiere aceptar lo que siente, me insulto, fue muy grosera… la verdad yo no lo resistí, me molesto en demasía… la amenace. Tenten estaba tan mal que temblaba, su mirada asustada no paso desapercibida para mí. Y para rematar la bese a la fuerza, solo un roce y me largue de ahí…

—¿Qué hiciste que cosa?… Estas jodido Hyuuga.

—No tienes que recordármelo. Ahora Tenten no quiere hablarme, ni verme. Cada vez que me ve se asusta…

—Es natural, tiene miedo, pero miedo de enamorarse de ti. Con una chica como ella es mejor empezar despacio, no amenazarla y ser tan rudo…— Neji lo miro molesto —Te preguntaras como lo se, mira que los había citado a los dos para informarles de mi compromiso con Sakura, y ella es una chica muy parecida a Tenten en ese aspecto. Entendía que decirle a cada rato que la amaba no era lo mejor, sino tratarla poco a poco. Es hora de abandonar el infantilismo y comenzar a ser adultos Neji, ya no tienes 17 años, vas a cumplir 21 dentro de poco, piénsalo…

Por unos momentos se quedaron callados, el genio Hyuuga meditaba ciertamente en las palabras de Rock Lee, quien parecía mas maduro que él en esos momentos. Suspiro varias veces en silencio.

—La tienes difícil Hyuuga, mira que besar a Tenten solo para que te soltara, es caer muy bajo— Lee sonreía de lado mientras hablaba.

—Asi que fue solo por eso… ahora lo entiendo… Jajajaja…— detrás de ellos la maestra de armas reía a carcajadas —Y pensar que moría de miedo por un maldito estúpido, pensar que… jaja… pensar que… Que demonios…— sin evitarlo sus ojos se humedecieron y finas lagrimas abandonaron sus ojos —Maldición, maldición, maldición…

—Tenten, ¿Estas bien?— Rock Lee se acerco a ella y trato de abrazarla, frente a la atónita mirada de Neji.

—¡No me toques…! Siempre supe que los hombres eran de lo peor, pero de ustedes nunca lo imagine… sobre todo de ti Lee, burlándote de mi a mis espaldas… Jajajaja que irónico…

—Tenten yo, espera no…— Neji se levanto y trato de acercarse a la Tenten trastornada.

—¡No te acerques, sobre todo tu Neji Hyuuga…! No me hables, no me mires, siquiera pronuncies mi nombre… Aquí, frente a ustedes, ahora puedo decirlo… LOS ODIO, MALDITOS…

Inevitablemente salió huyendo, ya no como una cobarde, sino como una mujer nueva. Ya no tenia miedo a enamorarse, ya no más, porque ya no tenía amor que dar, se había extinguido, reemplazado por la desconfianza y el odio. Quizás estaba un tanto histérica, pero no podía soportar todo aquello, su cuerpo no podía tragarse más sentimientos que los que ya tenía.

El maldito amor infantil había salido de su ser, hacia mucho tiempo atrás…

Sinceramente harto ya estaba de todo el asunto. Su último recurso ya se estaba poniendo en marcha, pero bien sabía que tenía pocas probabilidades de funcionar. El dichoso papel había sido entregado a su prima Hinata. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar…

Hinata llego a la entrada de la aldea al anochecer, justo ahí ya se encontraba la castaña maestra de armas, sonrio al ver que Shino aun no llegaba, pues Kankuro los alcanzaría justo en la entrada del desierto. Con una tímida sonrisa se acerco a la mujer, que la miraba con altanería.

—Buenas noches Tenten-san— saludo la peliazul con una leve humillación. Tenten la miro intrigada, pues su tartamudeo no estaba.

—Buenas noches Hinata— respondió seca, le echo una última mirada a la ojiperla y después desvió su vista a la negrura del cielo.

La extrañez de la Hyuuga no pudo ser más notoria, y aunque aun estaba algo insegura se animo a hablar.

—Tenten-san, yo…— la castaña se volteo a mirarla nuevamente —Yo… yo… Es que tengo un mensaje para ti— rápidamente tomo la hoja de su bolsillo, extendiéndola para su amiga. Tenten miro la nota levantando una ceja.

—¿Un mensaje para mi?— Hinata movió la cabeza afirmativamente —Y dime, ¿De quien?— pregunto aun con un deje de arrogancia en su voz.

—Pues… es… es un mensaje que Neji me dio para ti— tartamudeo Hinata al ver la expresión de su amiga, pues irradiaba nada menos que malicia.

—¿De Neji?, no, creo que te has equivocado, porque si no lo has notado él y yo ya no nos hablamos— Tenten dirigió su vista nuevamente a la oscuridad del bosque dejando a Hinata con la nota en las manos.

—Sabes algo, yo no se lo que paso entre ustedes dos, y la verdad no me interesa saberlo, pero creo que deberían arreglarlo. Por su estúpido pleitito he tenido que soportar a Neji y su maldito carácter, por un largo tiempo… asi que toma— Hinata le aventó a Tenten la hoja de papel en el rostro. La maestra de armas miraba estupefacta a la Hyuuga, quien nunca en su vida le había hablado asi. Tal parecía que haber salido con Kiba por un tiempo, y ahora con Naruto si que habían trasformado a la ojiperla. Tenten casi quizo felicitarla por su gran demostración, pero el enojo no se lo permitió.

—Mira Hinata, tienes razón, tú no sabes lo que paso, asi que mejor abstente de comentarios idiotas, como este…

—Si tienes razón, pero escucha mi consejo… solo espero que algún día no te arrepientas, que te des golpes en la pared, todo porque tu estúpido orgullo no te permitió leer una simple notita.

Tenten soltó una simple risita, era lo que la actitud de Hinata le causaba, risa. Miro a la Hyuuga frente a ella, Hinata la miraba con enojo. Inevitablemente no pudo parar de reír, cosa que según veía, se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito. Con lentitud se agacho tomando el trozo de papel, con cuidado lo abrió, sus ojos viajaron por cada letra. En ningún momento su expresión cambio, su enojo era brutal… arrugo el dichoso papelito para después romperlo en miles de pedazos, ante la atónita mirada de Hinata.

—Lo siento Tenten, Hinata se me hizo un poco tarde, pero ya estoy listo para partir— decía Shino, quien normalmente llegaba primero.

—Buenas noches Shino-kun, no te preocupes.

—Vamos, es tarde… hay que darnos prisa…— los tres compañeros emprendieron la marcha.

El tiempo había llegado a su límite y ya no había mas esperanzas. Volteo una vez más en dirección a la aldea… un "te odio" enveneno el aire con dolor.

Desde la torre más alta Neji veía el espectáculo. Inevitablemente la actitud de Tenten lo mataba, lo mataba de furia. Tan soberbia, que se asqueo. La dulce Tenten que pensó conocía de toda la vida, había desaparecido por una nube de tristeza, odio y amor… si amor… porque lo sabia, aunque aquella testaruda mujer no lo aceptara, lo odiaba porque lo amaba, si, lo amaba, o al menos quería convencerse de que era asi.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, al ver que el papel donde estaban plagados sus mas profundos deseos y sentimientos se hacia trizas. Frente a él la vio desaparecer dentro del oscuro bosque…

—La he perdido…— susurro a la nada.

El viento agito su cabello, llevándose su recuerdo junto con él.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, salto por los tejados, corrió, corrió hasta que diviso la mansión. Con total sigilo se introdujo en ella, cuando estaba a punto de entrar en su cuarto una apacible voz lo impidió.

—Neji, que bueno que ya regresaste. Tengo algo muy importante que discutir contigo, es sobre tu futuro— comento Hiashi, quien con una seña lo instaba a seguirlo. En silencio acompaño a su tío hacia su cuarto privado. Hiashi tomo asiento y Neji tras de él. Por unos segundo un silencio se apodero del lugar hasta que Hiashi tomo nuevamente la palabra —De lo que quiero hablar es de tu futuro, tu futuro como cabeza del Bouke.

—¿De mi futuro? No se a que se refiere, explíquese Hiashi-sama.

—Mira Neji, ya no eres un niño, pronto cumplirás los veintiuno y te convertirás en el líder del Bouke.

—Si eso lo se perfectamente, pero a que viene todo esto, no le veo caso.

—Mas respeto Neji…— el Hyuuga menor suspiro. Mal momento para hablar con él pensó Hiashi —Con mayor razón al convertirte en líder necesitaras una buena esposa que te haga compañía— Neji se cruzo de brazos mientras escuchaba atentamente a su tío —El padre de Kaede me ofreció a su hija para ti, pero sinceramente no me agrada mucho la idea de casarte con alguien a la fuerza, asi que…

—Asi que, que cosa…

—Me negué, con la esperanza de que tú pudieras decirme si hay alguien que te gusta…— Neji negó con la cabeza —Enserio Neji, yo pensé que de hecho tenías novia o algo por el estilo… mira no quiero presionarte pero…

—Acepto…— el Hyuuga menor se levanto dispuesto a irse.

—¿Eso significa que aceptas que cosa?— pregunto contrariado el mayor

—Si, eso significa que acepto comprometerme con Kaede— hablo Neji aun de espaldas.

—Pero Neji te estas precipitando, yo nunca te obligaría…

—No quería una esposa para mí, pues ahí la tiene… con su permiso— sin esperarse mas el genio desapareció por la puerta dejando a su tío aun desconcertado.

Los pensamientos de Neji volaron sin parar, su cabeza dio vueltas. No quería oponerse ya al maldito destino que lo marcaba, no más. Sinceramente le daba lo mismo quedarse solo, a tener a Kaede a su lado.

Se resignaría y continuaría con su vida. Trataba de consolarse con palabras vacías, sin esperar lo que la vida tenía preparado para él…

Un sincero "Te amo…" anhelo de sus labios, con dolor…

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Solo dos capitulos mas y acaba esta cortita historia. La verdad pense que ya habia subido este capitulo, pues ya lo habia escrito desde hace mucho jaja XD**

**Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, y si fue asi o no, espero sus sugerencias, comentarios, lo que sea.**

**Sigo con la fuerte determinacion de seguir escribiendo de esta parejita, aunque aun no se sepa que rayos pasara con Neji **

**Salu2 desde México.**

**YUE**


End file.
